


Hunted or Hunter?

by RexxieRoulette



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fighting, M/M, Mark is innocent, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Yugyeom is savage, jaebum is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexxieRoulette/pseuds/RexxieRoulette
Summary: Yugyeom's clan was wiped out - slaughtered by a pack of Werewolves. Now he's on the run, forever hiding and looking over his shoulder in the hopes Jaebum's pack never catches wind of him again.But things never go as planned.When Jaebum's pack corners Yugyeom, he isn't prepared for what comes next.





	Hunted or Hunter?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so. I FUCKING LOVE MARKGYEOM. Anyway. This is originally a one shot. But if enough people request it, I might make it full story. I don't know yet, so let me know what you think.

Solitary; 1 – Alone, without companions; unattended

2 – Living alone; avoiding the society of others

 

If Yugyeom had to choose any singular word to describe his life, it was that. _Solitary_. The word burned against his eyes when he blinded, so vivid and almost painful. If he could even feel pain.

 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Yugyeom _knew_ pain – it could easily be rendered by his memories of his clans demise, of the hounds of hell reigning fear and chaos on his once serene world. Groaning, Yugyeom bit his lip to avoid falling into the pit of darkness that was his memories. No good would come of reminiscing.

 

Especially not now.

 

_**Thump thump** _

 

“I know you’re here little bat, come out come out wherever you are.”

 

“ _They found me.”_ Yugyeom inhaled sharply, dashing to the other side of the room instantly. Peaking out the heavy curtain, he hissed when the sunlight touched his pinky, burning his skin quickly. Looking around once more, he noted there was only this exit besides the door, which presumably had mutt scum on the opposite side of. It was so rare for them to attack during daylight – especially since he was the last of his clan. Yugyeom assumed they thought he was dead, that’s why he’d been laying low for decades.

 

Guess they realized their mistake.

 

“Gyeommie” the voice was louder now, and Yugyeom knew _exactly_ who it belonged to. Sighing with resignation, he knew there was no way out. Even with a fight, there was probably a pack of wolves beyond that door, and it was just him in the room. He could hear the heartbeats of at least 3 people, not including who was invading the rest of his hideout.

 

The door opened with a creak, a lonely man waltzed inside, shutting the door with his foot. “Jaebum.” Yugyeom stood his ground, straightening his back to gain height. If it was just one, he could take him. It was the other two he was worried about.

 

“Ah,” the man, Jaebum, raised his hand, “I wouldn’t try to do anything _funny_ , Yugyeom.” To emphasize his point, Jaebum snapped his finger, and Yugyeom’s eyes went wide at the snarls from the building. At least a dozen wolves were lurking these halls.

 

Yugyeom wasn’t getting out of this place alive.

 

Jaebum took a step forward, pulling a chair up to sit. Once seated, he looked at Yugyeom expectantly. When he didn’t budge from where he stood, Jaebum smirked, flashing his extended canines. “Look, Gyeommie. I’m not here to fight,” Yugyeom snarled, making Jaebum growl slightly. Clearing his throat, he continued. “As I was _saying_ ,” he began again, crossing his arms, “I know ambushing you during the day is a bit low, even for my standards.” Yugyeom let a low scoff escape his clenched teeth, Jaebum’s eyes flashing dangerously. “Do you not want to hear what I have to say Gyeommie? I could just get Jackson to come and snap that pretty little neck of yours.”

 

“Try me wolf scum.” Yugyeom spat back, fists clenching painfully.

 

Jaebum shot off the chair, in front of Yugyeom instantly. Their height wasn’t that different, Yugyeom had a few inches on Jaebum, if that. Yugyeom barred his fangs, snarling angrily. The door flew open quickly, a new voice breaking the tension.

 

“JB! We were ordered to bring the vampire in UNHARMED and ALIVE.”

 

Yugyeom glanced at the figure in the doorway – he was shorter than Jaebum, but his bright red hair and pale face stood in start contrast to Jaebum’s dark hair and slightly tan complexion. Growling, Jaebum eyed Yugyeom warily.

 

“You’re lucky you’re needed, little bat, or else Jackson couldn’t even stop me from ripping out that cold heart in your chest.” Jaebum’s voice was dripping with venom, canines fully extended and baring his yellow irises.

 

“JB ENOUGH!” The man at the door shouted this time, hand reaching out to tug Jaebum back forcefully. With another low growl, Jaebum let the other wolf pull him away. They both retreated to the doorway, hushed whispers so quick even Yugyeom’s enhanced hearing couldn’t pick it up. Jaebum’s face dropped with anger as the shorter wolf spoke quickly. Then he sighed, and turned back to Yugyeom.

 

A few moments passed before anyone spoke.

 

“Look, Yugyeom. You’re not getting out of here alive – or well, alive in a sense.” Confusion washed over Yugyeom’s features at Jaebum’s words. “What?” He blatantly asked, unsure what the wolf meant.

 

“You’re either coming with us by choice, by force, or you die trying to get out.” Jaebum shot a look over his shoulder at the shorter guy behind him, “And if you _try_ to flee, we will kill you.” Yugyeom gulped.

 

“What do you want with me that requires kidnapping?”

 

Jaebum chuckled low, eyes boring into his. “What makes you think this is even remotely considered _kidnapping_? You’re older than everyone in this pack, probably combined.” The shorter wolf behind Jaebum’s eyes went wide, staring at Yugyeom with a new found interest? No, it seemed his eyes donned the telltale signs of something close to _wonder._ Yugyeom tried not to crumble under the weight of his brown eyes.

 

“You didn’t answer my question, Jaebumie.” Jaebum snarled at the nickname, anger flaring so bright Yugyeom could smell it seeping out of his pores. “What do you want with me? Wasn’t _slaughtering_ my entire family enough for your bloodthirsty mutts?”

 

“Wait what?” The shorter wolf spoke quietly, unable to keep quiet anymore. His eyes left Yugyeom’s briefly to stare at Jaebum waiting.

 

“Ignore him Mark, he’s trying to screw with your head.”

 

Recognition sparked in Yugyeom’s mind as he eyed the shorter wolf closely. Mark. He must be a new mutt, no older than Jaebum was when the incident happened. A small smile played on Yugyeom’s lips, showing off the tips of his fangs in a nonchalant way. He held back a chuckle when Mark’s eyes flew to his mouth. He did however, smoothly run his tongue over the edge of his left fang, reveling in how Mark’s eyes watched every minuscule movement.

 

“He didn’t tell you?” Yugyeom spoke finally, eyes landing back on Jaebum’s. “Why didn’t you share a big part of your _history_ , Jaebumie?”

 

“What history?” Mark repeated Yugyeom’s words, Jaebum snarling at the turnaround in the conversation.

 

“I told you to ignore the stupid vampires words Mark! Now just forget it.” Jaebum spat out as he took a step forward, watching Yugyeom closely. “Now you can either shut the fuck up, and come with us quietly,” he cracked his knuckles loudly, baring his claws, “Or you can fight, and try to survive long enough to figure out why we need you.”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes lit up at Jaebum’s words, a smirk playing his lips once more. “Need me?” He repeated Jaebum’s words, laughing when realization hit Jaebum’s features at his mistake. “You won’t kill me if you _need me_ , right Mark?” Mark shook his head, watching Yugyeom quietly. He smiled bigger, hands coming to sit on his hips. “Then why should I go willingly?”

 

Jaebum was in his face once more, hand poised to slash with his claws. “Just because I can’t kill you like I killed your clan, doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you real bad instead. You’ll heal quick, so I can just keep doing it.”

 

Jaebum was quick, but Yugyeom was quicker. One second he was standing before Jaebum, then the next he was behind Mark, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his head painfully to the side, his mouth poised at the back of Mark’s neck, waiting. Jaebum growled loudly, ready to take a step forward when Yugyeom tsked, sinking his teeth into Mark’s jugular quickly. A small gasp escaped his lush pink lips, igniting a fire deep inside Yugyeom’s abdomen. Jaebum stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with what looked like fear.

 

“Stop! Yugyeom.”

 

Yugyeom pulled back slightly, lips stained with the crimson heat emitting from Mark’s neck. Mark’s eyes were closed, chest heaving as his breathing was heavy. “Why? You killed my family, why shouldn’t I kill yours?” He leaned his head down to drink more when a noise behind him caught his attention. He clicked his tongue, sighing in exasperation. “Well hello, Jackson.” He didn’t need to turn around to know who lurked behind the closed door. “Hey Jaebum, tell your hound to back off, or I snap this young Beta’s neck and kill you too.”

 

Jaebum growled, but snapped his finger quickly. Yugyeom heard retreating footsteps, smiling wide at the wolf before him. Mark was leaning against his body heavily, eyes hooded low and breathing evening out. Blood was drying on his neck, the wound Yugyeom created was healed already. Jaebum’s voice attracted his attention once more.

 

“Yugyeom, I may not be able to kill you, but if you hurt Mark anymore, you won’t ever find out the truth to what happened to your family.”

 

Jaebum’s words sent a cold chill down Yugyeom’s spine. “What do you mean, _the truth_?! You and your pack of animals _**butchered**_ my family in cold blood!” Yugyeom leaned his head down once more, sinking his teeth into Mark’s neck again. A small gasp from Mark, then a sigh. The endorphins from vampire saliva were kicking in. Yugyeom smiled against his skin, enjoying the taste more than he normally would.

 

“YUGYEOM PLEASE!”

 

He pulled back of Jaebum’s begging, eyes wide with shock. Wolves never begged, it was below them. He let go of Mark’s head, his body falling as dead weight against his tall frame.

 

“If you come with me, I can give you the truth.” Jaebum’s voice was laced with something Yugyeom couldn’t pinpoint. “But you won’t get it if you hurt Mark, or me.” _Fear_. Jaebum was scared. _Of me?_ Yugyeom thought to himself, smirking at the idea.

 

“What makes you think I even want the truth?”

 

“Because you stopped draining Mark.”

 

Yugyeom blinked at his words, realizing he was correct. With a shrug, Yugyeom dropped Mark’s unconscious body on the floor with a thud, waltzing back over to the window with ease. Jackson erupted from the door, claws and teeth bared vividly, ready for a fight.

 

“Take Mark to Jinyoung. He needs blood, now.” When Jackson didn’t move Jaebum shouted louder. “Jackson, NOW!” With a growl, Jackson retracted his claws, arms picking up Mark’s frail, blood drained body with ease. “Go!” With a final growl, Jackson took off from the room, leaving Yugyeom and Jaebum in silence once more.

 

“What do I get out of this deal?”

 

Jaebum blinked, confused. “I just told you! You get the truth.”

 

Yugyeom shrugged, unappealed at the trade. “My life for some measly words I can’t truly tell are the truth? Seems rather lopsided.”

 

“What if, you don’t give up your life for it?”

 

Yugyeom turned to stare at Jaebum, eyes wide. “You’re expecting me to believe you,” he pointed at Jaebum expectantly, “and your pack of mutts won’t murder me in cold blood once you get what you need from me?!”

 

Jaebum snarled at the insult, but held his retort. “I can blood promise we will not harm you.”

 

Yugyeom scoffed at that, shaking his head. “No.”

 

“Don’t you want the truth Gyeommie?”

 

“I’m fine living how I am.”

 

“Then we will come back and hunt you down sooner rather than later.” Jaebum’s voice was dripping with venom once again, agitation clearly radiating off him.

 

“See? That right there. Why should I trust a pack of animals?”

 

“You don’t have a choice – either come with us willingly, or I _make_ you comply.”

 

“You’re absolute shit at negotiations, you know that right?”

 

Jaebum growled, hand messing his up hair in anger.

 

“Give me one reason as to why I should go with you Jaebum, just one.”

 

“Because your brother is alive Yugyeom!”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes shot open, mouth dropping slightly. His heart hammered against his chest painfully, a pain he hadn’t felt in _years_ churned within his entire being. Balling his fists, Yugyeom hissed, fangs extended fully. “You’re _lying!_ ” He snarled out, words tinged with a lisp due to his fangs.

 

“Am I? Come with me and find out.”

 

With a final sigh, Yugyeom retracted his fangs and let out a low snarl. “You make a move against me, and I kill you.”

 

“Don’t worry Gyeommie, the feelings mutual.”

 

* * *

 

Acquaintance; 1 – A person’s knowledge or experience of something.

 

2 – a person one knows slightly, but who is not a close friend

 

In most circumstances, Yugyeom wouldn’t consider Jaebum anything other than a rival, let alone an _acquaintance_ , but alas, here he was. Yugyeom was seated in the backseat of a fancy car, much too exquisite for his own tastes, but nice nonetheless. It was their choice of transportation once he’d agreed to coming with them, after Jackson and Jinyoung watched over the blood promise between Yugyeom and Jaebum, mostly to make sure Yugyeom didn’t try to hurt Jaebum like he’d hurt Mark.

 

_Mark_. Yugyeom thought back to the young Beta. The tiny details were etched pretty clearly into Yugyeom’s memories, almost impossible to forget, especially after he’d had not one, but _two_ doses of his blood. There was something about Mark, something Yugyeom couldn’t pinpoint exactly. It drew his attention, his desire even, to the young wolf. Like Mark’s brown eyes were endless pools of wonder – and that fact bothered Yugyeom to the bone.

 

Werewolves were the enemy,

 

_Especially any werewolf that belonged to Jaebum._

 

But something didn’t add up in Yugyeom’s mind.

 

“ _We were_ **ordered** _to bring the Vampire unharmed and alive.”_ Mark’s words echoed in Yugyeom’s memories, fogging his brain with the possibilities of what that meant.

 

After Park Jinyoung, the former Alpha of Jaebum’s pack, was killed by Yugyeom’s hand when he came after him, Yugyeom assumed Jaebum would take automatic Alpha status. _Unless he isn’t the alpha?_ Yugyeom thought to himself, biting his lip raw. Shaking his head to clear the thought, he tried to compartmentalize the information. _Were they hired to bring him in? If so, by who?_

 

A voice broke the overbearing thoughts pounding against his skull, drawing his attention back to the present.

 

Yugyeom looked up, confused. He hadn’t heard what was said, so he just sat in silence.

 

“Well?” Yugyeom just shrugged, not willing to give out the information that he wasn’t paying attention. When Jinyoung sighed Yugyeom finally shook his head slightly, looking away. “I asked,” Jinyoung began again, slower and louder. Yugyeom scoffed, he wasn’t a child. “Are you hungry?” Yugyeom crossed his arms over his chest, lip pouting out slightly like a ...child. He shook his head, looking out the window to distract himself. “We are supposed to feed you Yugyeom, to make sure you survive.” The words sent a shiver down his spine, countless questions dancing on his tongue before being swallowed roughly.

 

“I’m still full from Mark’s blood.” Yugyeom could smell the disgust radiating from Jinyoung, who was seated in the front passenger seat. It’d been a few hours since he’d attacked Mark, and yet his blood still swam through his veins, keeping him warm and sated.

 

“Right, well.” Jinyoung cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. “We have blood reserves for when you get uh, _hungry_ again.”

 

Yugyeom nodded, eyes turning back to the window. It had been nighttime now, they had left the isolated hideout just after the sunset. Yugyeom was surprised actually, at their curtosey to wait till it was actually safe for him to go outdoors. They’d been driving for hours though, and no amount of persuasion was going to work on Jinyoung to give Yugyeom even a general idea as to where they were headed. So he sat still, waiting. Watching the trees around them slowly diminish into endless fields.

 

Then lights.

 

Yugyeom noted they were arriving at a city, though he was unsure which one exactly. They drove a little longer, deep into the heart of the city. Loud music came from clubs, half naked human girls waltzed around like they owned the place. Yugyeom remembered a time when him and his brother would mingle with humans.

 

And the fun they had would last a lifetime.

 

The car halted at a large hotel, even with Yugyeom’s enhanced vision he couldn’t tell where the top of the building was. Jinyoung spoke quickly to the driver before departing the vehicle. Yugyeom sat, waiting.

 

“Are you going to get out or do I have to drag you out?” Jaebum’s voice broke the silence as the door beside Yugyeom opened abruptly. A low snarl escaped Yugyeom’s lips before he ascended out of the car, standing only inches away from Jaebum once again. They mirrored how they stood only hours earlier, teeth bared and eyes bright with anger.

 

“Enough JB,” Jinyoung’s hand was on Jaebum’s shoulder, pulling him back slightly. “Please.”

 

Yugyeom watched as Jaebum’s face dropped with resignation, irises dropping the yellow tint to their normal brown shade, taking a step back and clasping Jinyoung’s hand within his. _Mates. Disgusting._ “So why are we here?” Yugyeom’s voice broke the tension, eyes averting from the pair. “Is this where your alpha is?”

 

“I’m the alpha.” Jaebum’s voice dipped dangerously.

 

Yugyeom looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. “If so, then why did Mark say you guys were _ordered_ to bring me in alive?” It was mostly playful banter, at least to Yugyeom anyway. He was generally curious as to how someone managed to order an entire pack, let alone their _alpha_ , to do their bidding,

 

Jaebum grit his teeth, fist clenching till his knuckles were white. “It was a favor I owed after JYP went missing.” Yugyeom tensed. “He said he may have information so what happened to our former pack leader.” Jaebum began walking to the entrance, passing Yugyeom swiftly. “When he mentioned having to bring you in to obtain the information, I admit I was a bit shocked. But nonetheless, this is something we need, _I need.”_

 

Jinyoung was beside Jaebum when he spoke, voice small in comparison. “Plus, due to the blood promise, you will not be harmed by JB, Jackson, or the likes of any other werewolf in our pack.”

 

Even with the confirmation of his safety, Yugyeom still felt his throat dry up. “ _Jaebum doesn’t know it was me._ ” he thought to himself, fists clenching till his knuckles went white. His heart hammered against his ribs painfully, vision darkening as he began to breathe rapidly. Stumbling forward, he lost his balance and dropped to one knee, eyes closing tightly as the world around him spun. _“This isn’t possible. I haven’t had an attack in over 25 years!_ ” He thought to himself as his breathing became so shallow it was a wonder he was still breathing at all. Eyes screwed shut tightly, hand clenching against his chest in hopeless prevail, Yugyeom didn’t sense a figure coming to kneel beside him.

 

Until there was a hand on his shoulder.

 

Yugyeom flinched from the stranger, startled into gasping for air suddenly. A familiar voice spoke quietly beside his ear, hand gripping harder. “Yugyeom, listen to my voice.” A small nod was all he could muster as he struggled to breath. “You need to slow your breathing, it will calm you down.”

 

Yugyeom’s body was so tense with lack of oxygen and panic, like an over tuned guitar string. Each muscle pulled taught, almost to edge of snapping.

 

“Yugyeom, breathe.” The urgency in Mark’s voice made Yugyeom open his eyes and look up, catching Mark watching him closely. “Slow your breathing. Please.” Yugyeom could only nod, fingers still clawing at his chest. He inhaled slowly, as deep as he could, before expelling the air out his nose just as slow. “There you go. Just like that.” Mark nodded as Yugyeom began to relax, shoulder easing as his breathing slowed.

 

A few more minutes passed before Yugyeom pulled away, standing. He cleared his throat, which was still raw, and looked away. Mark stood, hands retracting to his back as he looked away.

 

“Thanks.” Yugyeom mumbled quietly, still unable to look at Mark.

 

He could hear the smile in his voice as Mark responded. “No need to thank me.”

 

“Well too bad.”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Yugyeom was taken aback at the question, unsure whether there was a proper answer or not. _Was he ok?_ Not truly. Sighing, he just shrugged, unable to respond.

 

Mark nodded, seeming to understand the unspoken answer. “We should head up.” Mark turned to walk away before turning his upper body to catch Yugyeom’s eyes in his. Mark smiled warmly, showing his elongated canines with ease. “Oh, and if you need anything just let me know. I’m in the room beside yours.” And with that Mark left.

 

Yugyeom stood so still, he may have been a statue. A hand came up to cup his cheeks, unsure why his skin was so hot all of a sudden. Clearing his throat and chalking up his unusual body temperature to his panic attack, Yugyeom strode into the tall building slowly. _“This is going to be a long stay”_ he thought to himself as he rode the elevator in solitary, eyes adjusting to the florescent lighting painfully. The sun was up soon, so he needed to find his room and get some rest before anything else.

 

About a week had passed of Yugyeom being locked up in the hotel room – though spacious and had anything one would desire, it felt more like a prison than a luxury. He wanted nothing more than to rid his being from this human hellhole, but every time he tried to leave, to get some fresh air or mingle with the lowly humans, Jackson or Jaebum would be waiting just outside the door, not letting him pass.

 

Though he could take one, or both of them easily, he decided against bloodshed out in the open.

 

For now.

 

Yugyeom knew he needed to get out quick, due mainly to Jaebum’s knowledge – or lack of – of what really happened to JYP. He knew damn well once Jaebum found out it was he who killed their former alpha, he would be as good as dead. With a heavy sigh, Yugyeom paced the expanse of the room once more, a daily routine when the sun was up to keep his mind occupied.

 

A pair of footsteps was nearing his room when the lock on the door clicked open, handle wiggling slightly. Yugyeom turned on his heel to eye the intruder when a bad wave of fatigue slammed into him like choppy waves at sea. Stumbling, he dropped to one knee, eyes shut tight.

 

“Yugyeom?”

 

_Mark_. Forcing his eyes open, Yugyeom tried to stand, but another, stronger wave of lightheadedness ran through him like a pack of wild dogs. _“Ironic, huh Yuggie?”_ He shook his head at the sound of his brothers voice, trying to focus on the present.

 

Mark’s hand was reaching out to Yugyeom when he swat it away, hissing at the contact.

 

“Leave!”

 

Mark blinked at the order, but held his ground. “No.”

 

“For your own safety, leave the room now.” Yugyeom strained against his overbearing impulse to dash over and drink Mark dry. He could hear the steady heartbeat in his chest, the blood rushing around his body in subtle waves. He could smell the metallic liquid, so close but so far away. Biting his lips open, Yugyeom drank the blood from the wound, forcing the bile down his throat at the taste of his own rotting blood on his tongue. He retched against the taste, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth to rid of the remaining blood.He continued to struggle against the desire to sink his teeth into Mark’s neck – again.

 

Mark tentatively marched forward, eyes boring into Yugyeom's shaking body. Once in front of him, Mark knelt slowly, hand outstretched. “Yugyeom. What’s wrong?”

 

Yugyeom backed away from Mark’s hand, slamming his back into the wall in an attempt to getaway. In any other scenario, this would have been completely comical. Yugyeom, the 220 year old Vampire noble, scared and cowering from a mere mid twenties Beta. Yugyeom tried to laugh at the idea of it all, but it came out as a breathy whimper. His eyes were staring at Mark’s hand, pinpointing the exact location of his artery, watching it throb with each pulse of his heart. Yugyeom licked his lips unintentionally, stomach growling.

 

Recognition sparked in Mark’s eyes as he retracted his hand. “You’re hungry.” It wasn’t a question, at least he didn’t word it like one. But the curiosity in Mark’s brown eyes had Yugyeom nodding. “Aren’t they feeding you?”

 

Yugyeom shook his head, but quickly blurted out, “They are!” He sighed, slumping down to his butt to lean against the wall easier. “They’re giving me animal blood.”

 

“So?”

 

“What do you mean so?”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

Yugyeom grit his teeth, fangs extended painfully against his lip. “That’s like them giving you tofu and expecting you to strive off it. You dogs need meat to live. I need human blood.” Mark’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape, nodding to Yugyeom’s words.

 

Then Mark did something he’d never expect, especially given their short history.

 

Mark extended his hand out again, wrist upturned to show his pulsing, colorful veins beautifully. Yugyeom licked his lips again, tongue grazing his fangs. Mark watched his tongue’s movements, like he had back at the hideout. The same wonder was flowing through his brown eyes, a smile dancing on his lips.

 

Yugyeom fought hard against his urges, shaking his head as Jaebum’s words struck his memories. _“Yugyeom, I may not be able to kill you, but if you hurt Mark anymore, you won’t ever find out the truth to what happened to your family.”_ His words were like ice water in Yugyeom’s veins. He needed to know what happened to his brother. He would starve a thousand days to find out what Jaebum knew.

 

“If you need blood, then drink. I may not be human anymore, but it’s better than some deer, right?” Mark shook his wrist at Yugyeom, eyes bright with playful humor.

 

“I can’t..” Yugyeom choked out, hand covering his mouth.

 

“Sure you can! See, I’ll help.” Mark retorted, bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting down slightly. Yugyeom inhaled at the blinding smell of fresh blood filling his nostrils. Straining harder against the wall and his own willpower, Yugyeom screwed his eyes shut, counting down from 10.

 

Mark was getting closer, Yugyeom could smell his blood pooling in his open hand, inviting him to taste once more. Hot tears prickled against his eyes as he fought so hard against himself, breathing uneven as he tried to ignore the smell.

 

A few deafening moments of silence passed as Mark’s hand healed, leaving dry blood in its wake. Yugyeom began to relax, not ready to open his eyes just yet, but calm enough to pull his hand from his mouth. He heard Mark grunt as he stood, bones slightly groaning as he stretched.

 

“Alright fine, have it your way. Enjoy the animal blood.” Mark’s voice sounded further away than before, nearing the door with each quiet footfall.

 

Yugyeom’s eyes shot open. “No wait!” He was on his feet in an instant, dashing over to Mark with ease. Grabbing Mark’s wrist, he brought his teeth down and sank in quickly, reveling in the small gasp that erupted from Mark’s plush lips. _Just like the last time_. Yugyeom drank for what felt like hours, but pulled back after less than a minute, blood streaking down his chin and chest heaving. Mark’s pupils were blown wide, mouth open as small whimpers escaped. Smirking, Yugyeom placed a finger under Mark’s chin, tilting his face up and capturing his lips in his.

 

* * *

 

 

Attraction; 1 – The action or power of drawing forth a response : an attractive quality.

 

2 – A force acting mutually between particles of matter, tending to draw them together, and resisting their separation.

 

3 – Something that attracts or is intended to attract people by appealing to their desires and tastes.

 

Mark could lie, could expertly withhold the truth without batting an eyelash in sympathy, with such ease it was a surprise he ever told the truth. There was something surreal about living a different life than the one he’d truly lived – the fact that he got full control over what people were told about his past. It was exhilarating, to say the least. And in most cases, many people couldn’t tell what Mark was really feeling. It wasn’t an intentional mask of nonchalance, surely Mark did have emotions and dreams, everyone else was just ignorant to what those were.

 

Everyone except Kim Yugyeom.

 

It was infuriating, to paint it blatantly, Mark hated that he couldn’t lie to Yugyeom, that he couldn’t be the cool, uninterested Mark everyone else saw. Because when Mark was around Yugyeom, his muscles were like goo, his mind on autopilot, his body magnetized by the noble vampire prince before him. It wasn’t compulsion, Mark knew for a fact werewolves were immune to vampire tricks. No, this was pure instinct, raw _attraction_ to the baby faced wonder.

 

2 weeks had passed since they found Yugyeom, hidden and lonely in that abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. That was the first time Mark had ever had a taste – figuratively of course – of vampire venom. Jaebum always told Mark it was bad, it would drive most betas crazy. But when Yugyeom sank his teeth in and drank, slipping his saliva into Mark’s blood directly, it was like Mark took a hallucinogenic drug – or ten – with how high the endorphin rush hit him. It lasted less than 5 minutes, and Mark couldn’t even stand by himself after the first bite.

 

The second bite was like an orgasm. Although awkward to compare to, Mark couldn’t quite explain how it felt exactly without using sex as an example. The raw desire pulsing through his veins when Yugyeom bit him a second time was like an explosion was set off inside his body. He couldn’t even control the small whimpers escaping his chapped lips, albeit many commands from his brain. The blood loss was what Jaebum and Jackson blamed Mark’s senseless behavior on, scolding him for letting Yugyeom get the upper hand on him in the first place.

 

How was he to tell them he enjoyed the feeling?

 

He’d be outcast, tossed aside because his unusual desire to be taken by a vampire. Since he was changed, Jaebum and his pack had been more than friends, an extended family of sorts, helping Mark overcome this struggle with help.

 

So he held his tongue, plastered a smile on his face until he was alone, then broke. That first night was, by all accounts, hell for Mark. He was restless, drenched in a cold sweat as his body seemed to be going through withdrawals, irritable and sore. Tossing and turning throughout the night, Mark could do little to ease the tension. It was more physical than mental, but there were blockades set up inside his mind that made the whole process more difficult. He was too _proud_ to ask Jaebum or Jackson for help, too timid to confide in Jinyoung’s kindness.

 

So after hours of internal and external struggling, Mark survived the first night.

 

The following nights were easier, quite literally just like any other night. Mark’s mind would wander back to the bite, the feeling of ecstasy, and he would bite back an urge to seek out the vampire. Because besides the underlying desire to have Yugyeom sink his teeth into Mark’s neck once again, he had no plausible excuse to go see the “captive”. Likewise for Yugyeom to seek out Mark.

 

Other than the promise he made when they arrived at the hotel.

 

“ _If you need anything just let me know. I’m the room beside yours.”_ Mark’s own words echoed in his mind. Although he would deny it had anyone asked, Mark was a little jumpy the following days after he’d uttered the words – not really of fear, but more anticipation? - whenever someone came to his room. Jaebum didn’t seem to notice, nor did Jackson, but Jinyoung was perceptive and asked if Mark was doing ok since the _incident_. He could only nod, not trusting his voice to keep the unease to a minimum,.

 

But Yugyeom never showed up.

 

It was a week after they arrived that Mark finally gave in to his internal desires. He took off in a hurry to the room next door, swiftly arriving within a few moments. _Should he knock?_ Jaebum gave each of them a key card to Yugyeom’s room, in case something happened, or he went rampant. Though he seemed docile and civil, Jaebum insisted Mark never visit Yugyeom alone, fear evident in his eyes as he uttered the words.

 

Maybe Yugyeom wasn’t even in his room? He was _technically_ free to roam the hotel, just unable to leave due to the sunlight. Maybe this was all just a mistake? Mark bit his lip, mentally preparing for the worst when he steeled his nerves and slotted the card into the door, letting out a shaky breath as he jostled the handle and the door swung open.

 

Mark’s breath caught in his throat when he spotted Yugyeom’s tall figure drop to one knee across the room. “Yugyeom?” His voice didn’t sound like his own, distant and raspy.

 

Yugyeom’s eyes shot open, looking up at Mark. Something was behind his eyes, something almost feral. It made Mark’s blood boil, but not in a bad way. _He looks so pale._ Mark thought to, mentally smacking himself for realizing his skin would naturally lose pigment from lack of direct sunlight. Blinking the thoughts from his brain, Mark surged forward, hand extended to help. But before he could make contact with Yugyeom, his hand was swat away by Yugyeom’s.

 

Yugyeom hissed, gritting his teeth. “Leave!”

 

Mark blinked. _Why was he being so bitchy?_ Deciding to hold his ground, Mark spat back. “No.”

 

“For your own safety, leave the room now.” Yugyeom’s voice was strained, nothing like the smooth flow of it back at the warehouse. It seemed almost like he was in pain. Trying not to panic himself, Mark steadied his heartbeat, retracting his hand and taking a deep breath. But Yugyeom was still breathing hard, eyeing Mark wearily.

 

Then he bit down on his lower lip with an unnecessary amount of force. Mark watched as Yugyeom flinched at the taste of his own blood dripping down his throat. He could smell how rancid the vampire’s blood smelled, he could hardly even imagine what it taste like. _Why is he doing this?_ Mark’s brain was overflowing with questions. Yugyeom retched against the taste, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth, probably hoping to rid the remaining blood from his lips. Mark watched as his lips stained red, the wounds from his fangs healing quickly. Mark’s eyes dragged down Yugyeom’s body, just now noticing how much he was shaking.

 

Mark stepped forward, kneeling down and reaching his hand out again. “Yugyeom, What’s wrong?” The way the vampire struggled to push further into the wall behind him sent nervous waves down Mark’s spine. _Is he afraid?_

 

Yugyeom slammed his back harder against the wall behind him, Mark flinched inwardly at the sound, surely noting it would hurt even the likes of a noble vampire. Granted, Mark had no real idea as to how old Yugyeom really was. Mark watched as Yugyeom’s eyes traced his arm, following the blue veins down till they reached his wrist. They stopped at the artery just above his thumb, slightly throbbing along with his heartbeat. Mark watched as Yugyeom licked his lips, stomach releasing a growl.

 

Realization slammed into Mark’s body as a whole. _He’s hungry! But aren’t they giving him blood? Jinyoung said they were._ With a slight smirk, Mark pulled his hand back. “You’re hungry.” He didn’t word it like a question, because it wasn’t one. No point beating around the bush if they both knew what was wrong. Yugyeom simply nodded, eyes dragged away from his retreating veins. Fed up with lack of knowing, Mark finally asked, “Aren’t they feeding you?”

 

Yugyeom shook his head, anger sparked in Marks eyes as he moved. But before he could stand or think twice, Yugyeom blurted out “They are!” Mark blinked in confusion, waiting. With a sigh, Yugyeom fully sat down, still leaning against the wall. _How can he look so good just sitting there? Not the right time idiot!_ Mark was internally arguing with himself when Yugyeom’s voice brought him back. “They’re giving me animal blood.”

 

Confusion still riddled Mark’s features as he simply replied. “So?”

 

“What do you mean so?” Yugyeom’s eyes narrowed at Marks indifference.

 

Biting back an insult, Mark decided to question more. “What’s wrong with that?”

 

Yugyeom grit his teeth, fangs dancing against his lower lip with ease. Mark was memorized by his fangs, suddenly brought back to that night not long ago. “That’s like them giving you tofu and expecting you to strive off it. You dogs need meat to live. I need human blood.” There was a dangerous tone to Yugyeom’s words, the way his voice dipped when he spoke of what Marks kind needed to live off. It wasn’t uncommon knowledge that Werewolves required the nutrients of raw meat to stay healthy, but it didn’t matter where the meat came from. What was surprising was that it wasn’t the same for vampires. Mark always assumed Vampires just needed blood, not specifically from humans or animals, but just blood in general. So Mark made his mouth into an ‘o’ shape and nodded, trying not to flush at the realization.

 

Mark’s body seemed to react faster than his brain as he shot his hand out, deathly close to the watering mouth of Yugyeom. Turning his wrist towards the starving vampire, Mark felt himself smirk. _You’re dancing with death Markiepoo._ His heart hammered in his chest as the sound of Jackson’s voice in his mind, igniting the truth that this was indeed a crazy mans plan. Mark watched with wonder as Yugyeom licked his lips once more, eyes following his tongue as it grazed his razor sharp fangs. A fire erupted inside Mark’s stomach as he knelt there, unflinching as the vampire stared at his upturned wrist.

 

When Mark finally spoke, his voice was raspy with desire, and he prayed Yugyeom wouldn’t notice his needy undertone. “If you need blood, then drink. I may not be human anymore, but its better than some deer, right?” For added effect, Mark wiggled his wrist gently, holding back a laugh as Yugyeom’s eyes followed every movement.

 

“I can’t..”

 

“Sure you can! See, I’ll help.” Mark stated, bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting down with ease. Pain was something Mark was used to, so drawing blood from his own teeth wasn’t a problem. A muffled gasp emitted from Yugyeom as he shut his eyes tight and covered his mouth. _Maybe he doesn’t actually want your blood? Who knows, it might be worse tasting then his own or animal._ Mark thought to himself with a frown, realizing in fact that it wasn’t information he held on whether Yugyeom enjoyed the last tasting of Mark’s blood or not.

 

A few moments passed in hyper slow motion, Mark was antsy and nerves on fire as he waited – wanted – the writhing vampire before him to pounce and ignite his desires once more.

 

But Yugyeom stayed stationary, and Mark felt his resolve crack. _This is stupid Mark! We need to leave before Jaebum comes looking for you._

 

The wound on his hand healed quickly, leaving a pool of drying blood in its wake. Mark noted how Yugyeom removed his hand from his mouth, but stayed seated. _Guess I’m just crazy._ Grunting at the thought and standing, Mark stretched his tense legs as he spoke over his shoulder.

 

“Alright fine, have it your way.Enjoy the animal blood.” He spoke as he walked, feet making little noise because of the carpet below. As he neared the door he heard Yugyeom gasp quietly.

 

“No wait!”

 

Then Yugyeom was behind him, grasping his wrist so tight it was a wonder it didn’t break. Bringing his fangs down, Mark gasped as Yugyeom bit down hard, smirking against his skin. Mark’s body was set ablaze as the venom spread quickly, making his toes curl and groin ache. After less than a minute, Yugyeom pulled away, blood streaked his chin and lips as he gave a smug smirk. _So he did enjoy it_. Marks mind was hazy, small whimpers were the only sound he could muster as Yugyeom placed a single finger under his chin and captured Mark’s lips with his own.

 

Mark groaned at the memory, feeling the very familiar heat low in his abdomen once more. Since that night, Mark had pointedly ignored the warnings from Jaebum and visited Yugyeom every chance he got.

 

Some nights were quiet, small kisses and some blood. Mark never stayed long, for fear of Jaebum, Jackson or Jinyoung finding him.

 

But other nights were pure fire, raw intensity and undeniable lust. Those were the nights Mark didn’t care if they found them, didn’t worry if one of the would walk in the door and see the tangle of limbs, streaks of blood, hear the needy growls or senseless moans. It was like a dance with the devil, and Mark couldn’t have enjoyed it more.

 

Until tonight.

 

Mark knew he felt something primal for Yugyeom, knew it was past just the rush from his venom. He enjoyed talking to him, joking with him, hell he even _cuddled_ with the vampire. He knew, deep down, there was something inside him that truly liked Yugyeom.

 

And that was terrifying.

 

Jackson said Mark and him were mates, destined by fate to be together, but Mark felt nothing but platonic love for the other. Jackson was his brother, always will be. Nothing more.

 

What he felt for Yugyeom was raw, powerful, beautiful, and scary. Mark had no idea to go about dealing with this.

 

Because Yugyeom wasn’t going to be around forever. Well, technically he was, since vampires are immortal, but he wouldn’t be around Mark for much longer. The date was closing in on when the informant would come see Jaebum, when he would find out the truth in exchange for Yugyeom’s helping of the informant. It was a bit of a three way trade in a sense, and the whole idea made Mark sick to his stomach. Jaebum was using Yugyeom, clearly uncaring about what happens to the noble once he got the information he so deeply desired.

 

Mark was seated at the table in Jaebum’s room, quiet and patient as Jackson talked with his naturally exuberant tone, smiles and laughs erupted after he’d say a joke. But Mark never paid attention, mind always drifting back to the vampire upstairs. They were here for a meeting within the pack, to discuss and plan. Mark hated these meetings, they were always so boring. He usually sat silently through it all, listening but never caring.

 

Jaebum entered the room, Jinyoung in tow, as he made haste to the front of the large table. Jaebum eyed Mark wearily, lips drawn in a tight line.

 

“So the informant will be here tomorrow.” A round of mumbles erupted, fear and curiosity evident on most faces. Jaebum raised his hand, silencing the young wolves. “He will only be here for a day. He will talk to me, and only me, and then take the vampire scum and be gone.”

 

The air in Mark’s lungs seemed to evaporate instantly, leaving him winded and tense. _Yugyeom is being taken away? Where? Why?_ His mind flooded with questions but his mouth stayed shut, tongue like molasses as it failed to form words. Mark could hardly function for the remainder of the meeting, focusing wholly on breathing evenly to avoid unnecessary attention brought on him. When Jaebum raised his hand signaling the meeting was over, Mark shot up and booked it to the door, needing fresh air and space, but was halted at Jaebum’s voice once more.

 

“Mark? Can you stay here for a minute?” Turning on his heel, Mark quietly sat in a random chair, eyes downcast as Jaebum and Jinyoung sat adjacent to him. _Did they know? Is this the moment he dreaded for the past 2 weeks? Was he being thrown away?_ Jinyoung’s voice pulled Mark from his rapidly turning negative thoughts with something Mark hoped he wouldn’t have heard.

 

“Mark. We need to talk to you about something.” Jinyoung sighed, glancing at Jaebum with unease. Jaebum nodded, placing a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder and squeezing slightly. Mark’s body went timid, bracing for the words to spill from their mouths.

 

“I can explain!” He quickly said, hands gripping the table with enough force to turn his knuckles white. _Maybe if I explain they won’t kick me out?_

 

Jinyoung eyed Jaebum, both looking equally confused. Apologizing for interrupting, Mark nodded for Jinyoung to finish what he was saying.

 

“Mark. The informant. He’s uh, someone you know.” It was Jaebum who spoke this time, voice quiet and treading carefully.

 

_So they aren’t talking about Yugyeom._ Mark blinked, waiting. When neither said any more, Mark asked, “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s Youngjae, Mark. He’s the informant coming here tomorrow.”

 

 

Yugyeom didn’t know why, didn’t know when it happened or even how, but he’d grown attached to the young beta Mark. He craved his attention, whether is be for a few fleeting moments of bliss, or during their more intense desirable escapades that left them both out of breath and sweaty. He craved his blood on his tongue, his body in his hands, his eyes on his. Mark was like a drug, easy to get hooked, impossible to forget.

 

It was unnerving, acquiring such an attraction for the young wolf in such a short time. It wasn’t like they talked very often, many of their encounters revolved around lack of communication, just physical contact. But the connection between them was raw, primal, almost running off instinct.

 

_We aren’t even the same species!_ Yugyeom ran his hands through his hair at the thought, groaning slightly. How is he supposed to disappear now? After this whole situation defused, Yugyeom was to leave, to go on the run again and rid his life of these werewolves. But he couldn’t just _leave_ Mark, could he?

 

Did he have a choice?

 

He was startled from his thoughts as the beacon of his worries barreled through his hotel room door, very clearly flustered and chest heaving from shallow breaths. “Mark?” Mark looked up at his name, eyes blown with an emotion Yugyeom couldn’t quite pinpoint at that second. He looked tense, ready to bolt at any second. Worry and confusion set in Yugyeom’s voice as he asked “Is something wrong?” Mark nodded, finally moving away from the door. He hastily ran to the dresser, opening drawer after drawer, grunting as he didn’t find whatever it was he was looking for.

 

Mark continued to search around the room, throwing things about as he went. Yugyeom grew worried, walking over to get the betas attention. “Mark, hey. Can you tell me whats wrong?” Yugyeom had his hands on Mark’s shoulders, trying to get direct eye contact, but Mark kept dodging, eyes frantically looking around. His mouth moved, mumbling something so quiet and quick Yugyeom didn’t catch it. “What?”

 

Then Mark looked him dead in the eyes, fear so evident and potent it made Yugyeom shiver.

 

“We need to leave. Now.”


End file.
